


Eine Kleine Nachtmusik

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Kagrra, the GazettE
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment in the middle of the night. Naoki doesn't get all that many of them, not the way Aoi works, and he means to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Kleine Nachtmusik

**Author's Note:**

> Written for obscure_jfic@LJ, for the August 2012 challenge, with the prompt of music

Naoki hummed softly, sliding fingers through pink and black strands. More pink than black at the moment, which was fine with him. They all went through these sorts of phases. And the pink looked good on him, an energetic color for a vibrant personality. That was currently passed out cold on his lap, the poor dear.

“Yuukitty, you really are going to hurt yourself if you keep this up,” he admonished his sleeping lover. For all the good it wouldn't do him. Even if Aoi had been awake, the guitarist would have just shrugged off the words, perhaps waving them off with some claims to have everything under control. As if he was going to believe such a thing so easily. Let him get away with it, yes, but actually believe it? Not so much.

Aoi only had a couple of days off before the next leg of the tour started, precious time that was, Naoki was all too certain, going to be spent mostly with his lover in various states of sleeping, something the guitarist didn't do nearly often enough when in full work mode. It wasn't healthy, but no amount of scolding seemed able to change the situation. So instead Naoki did his best to adapt, quietly making sure Aoi ate regularly. And occasionally dosing those meals with a light sedative to keep him from working through the night.

But not this time. This nap had been completely voluntary and even Aoi's own idea. Well, all right, the intention had been to watch Doctor Who, but Naoki had known from the moment Aoi started using his lap as a pillow that they weren't going to make it through more than a couple of episodes. Or at least Aoi wasn't. He had kept it on for awhile for himself, but Aoi hadn't even made it as far as the Slitheen before falling asleep. It was adorable, particularly since he had gotten the impression that Aoi had agreed to watch the program more because he knew Naoki enjoyed it, rather than being particularly interested in it himself. Which was not going to stop Naoki from making his boyfriend sit through the whole of the relaunch with him, of course. Though he supposed he could be nice about it, only make him sit through two or three episodes at a time. At least until he got him properly hooked.

Aoi shifted suddenly, rolling and stretching catlike before blinking up at him.

“You're still awake....”

“Yes, I am.”

“This isn't the couch.”

“No, it isn't. My, nothing gets by you, does it, kitty?”

“Oh shut up,” Aoi mock huffed, playfully swatting at him. “Sorry for falling asleep on you.”

“Don't be,” Naoki said, reaching out to gently ruffle his hair. “You obviously needed the sleep. And it's not like I don't have you all to myself for the next two days still.”

“I know, I know, but I know you've been looking forward to us spending more time together and then what do I do the first time we actually sit down to do that?”

“It's fine,” Naoki murmured, leaning down to brush a kiss to slightly chapped lips. “You really do worry too much, you know that?”

Aoi smiled a bit at that, pushing himself up to return that brief kiss with one of his own. “Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Can't seem to help it, one way or the other.”

“Mm, after this long, I'm used to it,” he replied, softly teasing. “Besides, I know you'll make it up to me. You always do.”

Aoi's laughter was quiet, soft. A sign of how tired his lover still was. Mentally shaking his head, Naoki combed fingers through his hair again.

“Go back to sleep, kitty. It's only just past midnight.”

“Are you going to sleep with me this time?”

“Mm. Why do you think we're in bed instead of still on the couch?”

“Oh I don't know, could be plenty of reasons,” Aoi purred, his smile suddenly quite devilish indeed. “Maybe you were tired of watching your program without me. Maybe you wanted to lay here listening to music for awhile. Maybe you thought moving would wake me up and then you could do all sorts of unspeakable, wicked things to me. Or maybe you thought moving _wouldn't_ wake me up and then you could still do all sorts of unspeakable, wicked things to me.”

“If anyone in this room is likely to do wicked and unspeakable things, Yuukitty, it's _you_ ,” Naoki countered, chuckling.

“I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about,” Aoi murmured, stretching again, a familiar ploy. Naoki took advantage of the move to reach across his lover's bare chest and pinch a nipple, earning himself a yelp and a swat on the arm.

“I knew it! I knew you were up to wicked and unspeakable plans!” his boyfriend declared with far more energy than Naoki would have expected, considering how deeply asleep he had been only a few moments earlier. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the accusation, especially when Aoi was already laughing about it. He watched his boyfriend slide off the side of the bed, walking around it to fiddle with the stereo until the soft sounds of strings filled the air. He didn't recognize the music, but then again he didn't suppose it really mattered.

“Guess it's just as well I like wicked and unspeakable?” Aoi murmured, lips brushing against Naoki's cheek. He laughed in spite of himself, hands sliding over bare skin as the guitarist climbed into his lap. 

“Guess it is,” he agreed softly, his own lips brushing against Aoi's throat. They didn't get to spend enough time together like this, either, the last few intimate encounters having been hurried, frenzied pairings filled with the rush of Aoi having just finished a show. Naoki had no objections to such couplings, but a part of him had been missing being together with Aoi like this. Slow, sensual, unhurried, without the fear of someone walking in on them at any moment. Exhibitionist that he knew himself to be, it was still nice to not have to worry about that, either. And Aoi was someone who deserved to be both worshiped and savored slowly, like a fine meal. The way he would arch and moan, like an expert porn star, only better because Aoi was real and his passion was equally real. Fire in a bottle and all his.

“How did I get so lucky?” Naoki murmured against his naked lover's lips, their bodies caught in a slow rise and fall rhythm as they both luxuriated in the moment. Aoi laughed softly, sweet music to Naoki's ears.

“I think that's my line, baby,” the guitarist purred, muscles clenching around Naoki's length. “I didn't think you'd ever even notice me.”

“Such things you say,” he replied, kissing him again. “I should spank you for such ridiculous words.”

“Mm, but then I'd have to get off your cock. How about you just fuck me breathless instead?”

They both laughed at the perfect, beautiful absurdity of the moment. Naoki's hands slid down his lover's arching body, drawing his hips closer while at the same time encouraging him to lean back even more until Aoi was laid out on the bed, legs locked around Naoki's waist. All the better to give Aoi exactly what they both wanted. Breathless moans and the slap of skin to skin rose to drown out the fading strains of the stereo, until there was only this, only the two of them. Until there was only two made one.

Breathless and basking in the afterglow, Naoki happily let himself be drawn closer to Aoi's bare chest, thoughts of showering momentarily held off by the desire to just do nothing for a bit longer. Soon enough the sheen of sweat that covered them both would tip the balance, make Aoi bustle them both into the shower – and doubtless lead to a changing of the sheets afterwards so they could lay naked and clean in completely clean sheets. But he was in no hurry to do any of that, content to lay here just like this for as long as possible. To savor the truth of something he had once thought would never be his.


End file.
